The Battle Begins
The 6th episode of The Rise of Supervillain Lisa. Synopsis: Lisa's siblings and friends, and Kim, Ron, Shego, Drakken, the Elite Force, and the Thunderman family all try to stop Lisa and David. Will they succeed? Or are they all doomed? Transcript: Meanwhile, in Centium City, every civilian turned evil thanks to the serums Robert and Riley made. Including Donald, Douglas, Horace, a newly reformed Bridget, Alan, and Gus. All except the Elite Force. Kaz: I don't get what happened. Oliver: I know! My mom PROMISED she'd be good again! Skylar: Look at the news! She switched on the TV. Reporter (on TV): Yes! It's mass hysteria! Everyone and I do mean EVERYONE has turned into some evil supervillain. Ever since superheroes were revealed to the world, we're all wondering...who will stop this madness? Adam: I will! Bree: As will I. Chase: And me. Kaz: Count me in. Oliver: And me. Skylar: And me! Leo: Okay, now let's get suited up, people! The world needs us! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in Hiddenville, the neighbors of the Thunderman family also got turned into supervillains. Phoebe: This is a disaster! Link and his whole family got affected by this. Max: And so did Allison. She was about to take me out on our anniversary. Barb: No worries. We'll get to the bottom of this. Hank: Yes. And ALL you kids are required to help us. Chloe popped in suddenly. Chloe: My first mission, baby! Chloe vanished and came back with a superhero suit on. Billy: Well, I can finally show the world what I'm made of! Nora: Yep. I've always wanted to go on a real mission. Phoebe: Okay! Let's go! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in Royal Woods... Lisa and David were in their super secret lair. Lisa: Now for the next phase of our plan. David: Yes. Soon everyone in the world will be supervillains that will do our bidding. Lisa: And if SOME simpletons want to defy us... David: We'll just blow up the Earth with them STILL on it! Darcy wandered into Lisa and David's lair with her stuffed giraffe. Darcy: Hey, Lisa. Raffo wants to play. Darcy looked up at Lisa and David. She looked shocked. Darcy: Wha-wha-wha...what happened? Lisa: We're now supervillains. David: And you're now destroyed. Lisa: Yes. Enjoy your igloo. Lisa and David used their ice powers and froze Darcy. Lisa and David evilly cackled and teleported out of the lair. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the park, Lisa's siblings, along with Francis, Lindsey, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, Gus, Winston, Skippy, Roxanne, Alfred, Clyde, Chandler, Cody, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Lexie, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne were talking about Lisa and David. Lola: She is out of control! Francis: I know! I have a feeling they want everyone to do their bidding. Lindsey: Please. That won't happen. Lincoln: Of course not! Cause we'll stop them. Lexie: Oh please. I tried stopping Lisa many times... Lucas: More like you wanted to be her. Marcus: Yeah. Lisa needs to be taken down. Mike: And so does David. Gus: Yeah. They'll BOTH pay. Ronnie Anne: Yep. The entire Casagrande family's been acting muy loco. Bobby: Yeah! CJ actually FROZE our mother! Cody: And I haven't even SEEN my parents. Clyde: Not to mention, my dads vanished, too. Liam: As did my chickens. Chandler: You have it bad? Please. The entire sewage plant just got DESTROYED. There's something weird going on. Zach: There sure is. Rusty: My brother even went missing! Lucy, you haven't seen him? Lucy: Sigh. No I haven't. Silas is gone, too. Lori: Okay, we all know this is literally weird. But who could be causing all this? Suddenly, Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, the Elite Force, and the Thunderman family entered. Kim: I know exactly who. Leni: Tell us! Ron: Well, do you know a Lisa and David? Luna: That's our sister...and her best friend. The rest of the Loud siblings nodded. Lynn: Do you know something? Drakken: Well, they totally stole my idea for global conquest. Shego face palmed. Shego: You have no ideas... Lily: Poo-poo! Lincoln: Lily's right. This is impossible. Lexie: But pretty probable. Alfred: She DID ruin my success trophy... Alfred paused. Alfred: Or maybe I lost it. Phoebe: Oh no. She definitely did that. Skylar: And she has some dreamboat on her team now. The Loud sisters (in unison): Hugh. Bree: Wait...you know him? Lincoln: Oh yeah. You know they do. He's also my tutor. Winston: So how will we stop them? Billy: Leave that to us. Billy pointed to the entire Thunderman family standing behind him. Lexie: And? Will she go back to normal? Max: I guarantee it. Leo: Don't worry. We'll ALL talk to them. And I mean...all of us. Lindsey: I never went on a superhero mission before. Francis: It's exhilarating! Lincoln: Okay, then. Let's do this thing! The entire Loud family, their friends, the Elite Force, Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, and the Thunderman family high fived and headed towards Lisa and David's lair. Category:Episodes